


Speed It Up Baby Make Me Sweat

by Lukey_Lashton



Series: Camboy [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Luke, Comeplay, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Panties, Porn With Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shy Luke, Smut, Spanking, Top Calum, Vibrators, camboy au, small dick Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukey_Lashton/pseuds/Lukey_Lashton
Summary: Luke finally joins Calum for a camming session.(title from Body Say by Demi Lovato)





	Speed It Up Baby Make Me Sweat

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Calum tells Luke again as he adjusts the black mask over his blue eyes. Luke blinks at him, eyes stunningly bright from behind the mask. The black mask is secured to his face by a strap that is around the back of his head, standing out against his golden curls. 

“I want to do this, I swear.” Luke presses a kiss to Calum’s cheek. “I’ll let you know if I want to stop.” Calum adjusts the camera and makes sure it’s angled properly. His computer is on the bedside table facing towards him. All he has to do is turn his head to see the chat that is already flowing despite the fact that they’re not live yet. 

“Do you want to get off the bed, I’ll go and introduce you and then you can come in.” Luke nods, slipping away and standing just out of the camera’s view. Calum turns the camera on and then presses the button that makes him go live. “Hi everyone, I’m going to be doing things a bit differently today. I have a new addition to my show and I would like you to meet him. Come here Puppy.” Luke flushes and slides onto the bed, his lacy black panties covering him as he sits on Calum’s lap. “This is my Puppy, he’s feeling a bit shy today so he’s wearing a mask. I’m just going to play with him a little for today.” Calum sounds so calm when he speaks to the camera, one of his hands runs up and down Luke’s thigh. It makes him shiver in anticipation. Luke sits up onto his knees, turning his back to the camera. 

Calum looks at the comments for a second before looking at the camera with a smirk. “His ass is  _ very  _ nice.” Calum slaps it for emphasis, laughing when Luke jolts. “Lucky for you guys you’ll be seeing a lot of this ass today.” Calum pulls the black panties down so they rest just under the swell of Luke’s ass. He spanks it a few more times until the skin is a healthy pink color. Luke moans a bit when Calum gives him a particularly hard hit. “Hold your hands behind your back, Puppy.” Luke obeys, humming contently when he feels fluffy cuffs secure around his wrists. 

His panties are slid down to his knees and Luke tips his head onto Calum’s shoulder. “Sit up a bit more so I can show our viewers your pretty hole.” Luke whines and sits up more on his knees, Calum’s tattooed hands gripping his cheeks and spreading them for the camera. “Did you shave for our viewers?” He looks at the chat that’s going crazy at Luke’s clean shaven hole. Calum presses a finger to it, chuckling when Luke shivers. 

“Yes Sir, I shaved for the viewers.” Luke says it louder for the camera to pick up, his cheeks flaming. Calum pushes his cheeks together and pulls them apart again. Calum grabs the lube from off the bedside table and pops the cap. He coats his fingers in it, using one hand to spread Luke’s cheek before inserting two fingers. Luke gasps at the feeling, keeping his face buried in Calum’s shoulder. 

“Doesn’t he look pretty? He always gets so blushy when you play with him.” Luke bites down on Calum’s shoulder lightly and the fingers inside him stop. The hand that was on his ass is now on his chin, forcing him to look Calum in the eye. “No biting or I’ll get the paddle,” he looks at the computer, “The viewers seem to like that idea.” Luke shakes his head and places it back on Calum’s shoulder. Calum starts pumping his fingers again, spreading Luke for the audience to see. “I bet you would like that too Puppy, getting your ass beaten on camera.” Luke moans in Calum’s ear, his hole loosening enough that Calum can scissor his fingers with ease. “I’m just going to finger-fuck my Puppy until he’s a whining little bitch.” Luke moans at Calum’s words, rocking back on his fingers. 

It’s easy for Calum to make Luke crack. They’ve been dating long enough that Calum knows exactly where to touch to make him fall apart. Luke is a moaning mess, trying to keep himself from rutting against Calum as three fingers work their way in and out of him. A high pitched moan works its way out of his mouth as Calum jabs at his prostate. Luke could come from just this but it would take a bit longer and Luke isn’t sure the viewers would remain interested. “Sir I need more,” Luke whispers before biting back a moan. 

“Talk louder so everyone knows what your greedy hole wants Puppy.” Luke shudders and blushes, digging his nose into Calum’s warm skin. 

“Sir I need something bigger up my ass please.” 

“Well since you asked so nicely. I think our lovely viewers will decide what you get up your hole. Either a vibe or beads. But until they decide I’m going to keep finger fucking you Puppy.” Calum ups his pace, finger fucking Luke quickly while taking a look at the screen. Luke turns his head back, staring at the camera before letting out a moan. Suddenly, Calum’s fingers pull out and he’s forced upright. “I want you to lean down and read some of the comments on the computer.” Luke obeys, turning his head to the side so he can read. 

“‘What a small dick for such a big boy’. ‘Puppy’s ass is just begging to be spanked’. ‘You should fuck him until he’s gaping and crying like a cheap whore.’” Luke’s cheeks burn as Calum gets on the bed. 

“Mmhm, I’ll save that last one for another day. Right now we just want Puppy to come for us. He looks so pretty when he comes. Keep reading,” Calum now holds the camera, lubed up vibrator in his other hand while Luke’s hole is easily visible. 

“‘Want to fuck that ass and come inside.’ Oh my god, ‘Puppy needs a collar and leash.’ ugh Sir, that’s  _ big _ . ‘Make him so desperate for me, want to hear him beg.” Calum inserts the vibe fully and turns it on to one of the middle settings. He moves the camera so it follows Luke’s body all the way up to his head. Luke moans, his hips jerking at the powerful vibrations. 

Calum sits in front of Luke, the blond immediately burying his burning cheeks into Calum’s neck. “Such a shy boy for our viewers.” He comments, angling the camera so it can see all the way from Luke’s dick to where his head is buried. “Will you look in the camera Puppy?” Luke shakes his head and whines into Calum’s skin. “Puppy is feeling really shy still but he’ll be a good boy for me.” He wraps a hand around Luke’s length, slowly pumping him. Luke moans into Calum’s neck, jerking forward. 

Calum works his hand over him at a slow pace, relishing in the high pitched moans and whines that escape Luke’s mouth. He can feel Luke getting closer, his near constant whines and jerking hips a telltale sign. The vibrations inside him feel amazing as he rocks back and forth. His breathing stutters in pleasure, grinding his hips to try and get Calum to go faster. 

Every time he tries to speed up though, Calum takes his hand away, leaving Luke to groan as he searches for friction. “Do you like me edging you Puppy?” 

“Ah, yes, please touch me more Sir.” Luke has to keep his hips still so Calum will touch him again. The edging makes tears spring up in his eyes and he whimpers. 

“Look to the camera and I’ll touch you Puppy.” Luke turns his head as Calum puts his steady hand back on Luke. The slow pace lets the tears fall as he tries to rock against Calum. But the older man just grabs his hip with one hand and holds him still. Red creeps up his cheeks and down his chest as he’s brought to the edge again. “Do you want to come?” Calum teases as he pulls his hand away again. 

“Please,” Luke begs. His lips are parted in a permanent plea as he takes deep breaths. Calum admires Luke, his messy curls, and his skin speckled in freckles and sweat. He presses a kiss to the quivering shoulder while he finally speeds his pace up. Luke moans, trembling in pleasure from the touch and vibrator. “Please, please, please.” He tries to move his hips again but the pace slows and Calum just touches the sensitive head of his dick. 

Luke can’t see the chat but looks at the viewfinder with watery eyes. “Come for me Puppy.” Luke obeys with a loud moan, spilling over Calum’s hand, his eyes closing in pleasure. Calum strokes him through his high, stopping when Luke whines and squirms. He turns his head back so it’s in Calum’s neck, a blush spreading all the way down to his chest. “You don’t want to clean up my hand?” Calum teases, letting go of Luke’s hip to grab the camera and bring it up so it’s level with Luke’s head. “Clean your mess up, go on.” Luke sits up, giving the camera a full view of his masked face. 

Now their viewers can perfectly see the blush running down his body. He opens his mouth so Calum will stick his fingers inside. The taste of his own release is bitter but he refrains from making a face. He licks and sucks his boyfriend’s fingers until all remnants of his come are gone. Luke doesn’t move as the camera moves down his body, resting on his cock for a minute before Calum moves so he’s behind Luke. He undoes the cuffs and tosses them to the side. “Hold yourself open for our viewers so they can see your hole.” Luke bends over, his hands grabbing his cheeks and spreading them. “Now read what they’re saying.” 

“‘Make him come untouched’. ‘Use that vibe properly on him’. ‘Puppy should come again for us.’” Luke feels his body heat up again but he doesn’t think he could handle coming again on camera today. Calum knows this too as he turns off the vibe. 

“I’ll make Puppy come untouched another time.” Calum promises as he grabs the base of the vibrator and pulls it slowly out of Luke. Luke is relaxed enough from his orgasm that pulling it out isn’t difficult. He lets the camera focus on Luke’s hole that immediately clenches around nothing. Calum ends the stream with that image, setting the camera down. Luke moves his hands so they pillow his head, letting out a deep exhale as he relaxes. 

Calum gives Luke time to relax as he closes the computer and puts all their toys away, setting the vibe aside to be cleaned later. He returns to the bed, gathering Luke into his lap and kissing him. He then removes the mask so he can see Luke’s face better. “You did amazing today. I’m not used to seeing you so shy, it was adorable.” He kisses Luke sweetly, smiling down at him. “Do you want to do something like that again?” 

“Absolutely.” Luke’s cheeks are still tinged pink, his whole body screams fucked out. 

“I think maybe next time I tie you down and have a camera on your face while the other camera focuses on the rest of you.” Luke moans just at the thought. “I can do what the audience wants, make you cry and have your hole gaping.” 

“Stop you’re gonna get me hard again.” Luke kicks his panties the rest of the way off. “But I really like that idea.” He lays against Calum for a while, the two of them just basking in the other’s presence. “Are we… are we going to do more kinky stuff on camera? Like scenes and punishments?” 

“Only if you’re okay with it. I’d want to have some specifics planned out first though. And a camera man so I could keep my full attention on you.” Luke hums as Calum kisses his head. Luke looks down at Calum’s boxers. 

“You’re hard.” 

“I’ll get off in the shower, you’re fucked out.” Luke whines and shoves his hand down Calum’s pants. “Luke you don’t have to,  _ fuck _ .” Luke smirks from his spot against Calum’s chest and twists his fist. Calum is quickly brought to the edge, banging his back against the headboard as he comes. Luke wipes his hand on Calum’s boxers, cheering quietly when they’re discarded. “You’re such a little minx.” Calum laughs and wraps his arms around Luke, sinking down the bed and hoisting him so Luke is on top of him. Luke smiles and snuggles onto Calum’s bare chest. “You really did like it?” 

“Of course.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave a comment if you enjoyed! I'm really excited for this series, I've been working on it for a while!


End file.
